Sailor Moon R: Search for a Truth
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: After failing to obtain the silver crystal and feeling rejected by Usagi Tsukino, Chibi-Usa decides to travel to Gotham where she hopes to find what she's looking for. But, can she find it and save her future or learn something new that was lost? Robin/OC
1. Running away

disclaimer standards apply, I don't own Sailor Moon or Batman. Both belong to their respective companies. I do however own Kayla and the plot. Don't sue thanks much.

* * *

><p>An: Yet, again another idea that refuses to leave my brain. I have a few ideas for this one, but it still may be slow-going. I know where I want to go, just not sure how I'm going to get there. But, that's the power of writing, it'll come to you.

* * *

><p>Warning: Standard warnings apply. This story will contain adult situations, as well as implied rape. If you're not into that kind of thing, turn back now. You have been warned.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p><em>Darkness…. Complete and total darkness.<em>

_ "mommy… daddy!"_

_ "Where are you? Mommy! NOOOOO!  
>"Mommy….!<em>

* * *

><p>A shrill scream sliced through the night air and through the house, as a woman jumped out of a completely soaked bed. Very few things woke 14-year-old Tsukino Usagi, wet bed sheets being only one of them. Then again she was none too pleased about the reason for those sheets. Ripping off her blanket, she glared at the source. A pink-haired child looked up with half-open eyes. Not aware she'd wet the bed. "What's all the screaming for? She asked adjusting to the darkness.<p>

"Like you didn't know!" Usagi shouted at the top of her voice. You wet the bed!"

"I'm sorry!" the child defended as she found herself quite literally booted off of the bed. The resounding crash waking the other members of the household.

"What's all the noise about Usagi?" her mother asked upon entering her daughter's room. The light had been turned on, and Usagi stood on one side of her bed glaring down at the pink-haired child.

"It was an accident! Honest!" the girl cried. "I didn't mean to wet the bed.

"Honestly, Usagi go back to bed and clean it up in the morning. It's too early. Now, can't you be nice to Chibi-Usa for once? She's family after all."

"But Mom, she—"

"I don't want to hear it." With that, Usagi's mother exited the room leaving her daughter and niece to work out their differences.

"You know something, you've been nothing but trouble ever since you showed up." Usagi ranted as she stripped her bed of the wet sheets. "I honestly don't see why Mamoru is being so nice to you. You honestly don't deserve it."

Usagi may have been speaking in a lower tone, but each word spoken still stung the pink-haired child. All she ever wanted was to find the silver crystal and use it to save her mom and dad in the future. She was extremely homesick, and on days like today, she wished she'd never left. But, who was going to save her home, her time? There was almost nothing left when she saw it last. And, she was starting to regret the choices she'd made. The search for the crystal had come up flat, and she was living with a young woman who hated her.

With silent tears falling, Chibi-Usa picked herself up off the floor and cleaned herself up in the bathroom. The spot on her side where Usagi's foot had made contact with her side stung, and it would no doubt hurt in the morning. Of that she could be certain. Once clean, though she didn't dare re-enter Usagi's bedroom. Instead she leaned against the tub, curled into a ball and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Why am I the one cleaning up her messes?" Usagi complained that next morning beating her wet sheets with a stick. "She wet the bed, shouldn't she be the one doing the work?"<p>

"You need to cut her some slack , Usagi. She's just a little kid after all." One of her friends answered. Things had been quiet, and the girls had planned a girl's day. However, they weren't all surprised to see Usagi doing chores. Like homework, if she could, she'd try to get out of cleaning anything. But, her mother had insisted she do it or she couldn't go out.

"Why should I always be the one cutting anybody anything. What has she ever done for me? She's nothing but trouble, and mom and dad are treating her like family. We both know she's not…" Usagi continued. "Hell, according to her claims, if they can be believed she's older then all of us combined."

"It really doesn't matter does it? She's stuck here for whatever reason, and we should make her feel welcome." A second female commented. She'd lowered the book she was reading to eye her friend.

"I can't believe this… you're siding with her?" Usagi cried.

"That's not what we're saying, we only want you to get along with her. This bickering isn't worth it. She's a kid, she acts and looks like a kid. Age is a number."

Usagi stopped in her work, dropped the stick to the ground, and sat on the fence outside her house. She looked up at the moon, which had vanished due to the daylight, and sighed. "I don't understand why everyone's against me."

Chibi-Usa was listening and could hear everything. Usagi didn't want her around, and Mamoru… well he might be help her, but could she go to him? No Usagi would just find her, hurt her, and make things worse between them. Maybe Usagi was right. Because of her, there was a lot of fighting. Maybe the silver crystal and past incarnations of her parents weren't here in Tokyo. Had she gone to the wrong time? The wrong place? Or, maybe just the wrong city… yes that was it. But, if not in Tokyo where?

She started to cry again, but stopped herself. No. She was done crying, done with the tears. Usagi would not make her cry any more. While Usagi was gone, Chibi-Usa made her way to her room, and started to pack a bag. She would not put up with this abuse anymore. However, though it seemed she'd have to put up with it for a few more hours at least. It wouldn't be possible to sneak out in the middle of the day, even if Usagi didn't return. She'd be discovered since Usagi's friends, apparently disagreed with how Usagi was acting. But, none of them looked like her mother or father. Nor, did any one of them look like they could hold the silver crystal. She wasn't going to find what she was looking for here. But, the question still remained… where to look? So far she didn't have any leads, or answers. Either of which would've been good right about then. Sighing, she hugged her toy ball whom she called 'Luna P' to her chest. Once again tears came to her eyes, but she didn't stop them this time.

* * *

><p>Later that night, before retiring for bed, Chibi-Usa got the lead she'd been hoping for. While watching T.V. with her 'family', she saw an add or rather small news report about two men calling themselves Batman and Robin. The report was featuring something that had happened in Japan a few months Prior, even though Robin wasn't with Batman at the time. Though, he was featured as part of the report, when a brief explanation of who they were was added. ::Now where do they live?:: Chibi-Usa thought. ::If neither are my father, then they may know where the silver crystal is.:: Slipping away from the group, Chibi-Usa disappeared claiming she wished to retire kind of early. Since she nor Usagi were fighting, nothing was said. As for the person in question, her attention was glued to the screen as an add came on that caught her interest.<p>

Upstairs, instead of going to bed, Chibi-Usa was searching for a computer she could use. She knew that least one existed. She'd caught Usagi playing games on it. Now where was it? After searching every room, with the exclusion of Usagi, she'd found what she'd been looking for. There in the parent's room, was an old desktop computer. Slow as hell, but it would get the job done. At least she'd hoped. Time not being on her side, she found that luck so happened to be. Not far into her searching, she'd found a town in which they 'rescued' quite a lot. Gotham City. It was somewhere in the states, but where? A few more clicks, and she'd found what she was looking for yet again. A click or two later, she had a print-out of what she needed.

Hearing Usagi come up the stairs, Chibi-Usa turned off the computer and darted into Usagi's room which she currently shared. Seconds before the elder girl opened her door, Chibi-Usa stashed the print outs she'd made. "What are you doing?" Usagi demanded.

"If it's any of your business, I'm getting ready for bed. What does it look like?" having lived with Usagi long enough, Chibi-Usa often knew what to say and when. She knew how to get her goat, and often how to shut her up.

"What are you trying to hide? You better not be trying to take any of my manga." Usagi accused.

"Once again, this is none of your business, but unlike you I was double checking to make sure I had all of my homework." Chibi-Usa shot back.

That'd done it. With a growl, Usagi simply stomped out of the room on her way to get ready for bed herself. She suspected Chibi-usa of lying, but couldn't quite prove it. That bitch was often one step ahead of her. And, Usagi's mood hadn't tempered any since that morning when she woke to soaking wet bedding. Then again, despite what her parents and friends argued Usagi felt she was in the right.

::Just a few more hours and I'll be on my way to Gotham city. Just have to wait for the family to fall asleep.:: Chibi-Usa thought. She watched the young teen exit her room and sighed. What a long night. And, this time Usagi just… she just pushed Chibi-Usa too far.

* * *

><p>Getting to Gotham wasn't as easy as the young pink-haired child would have hoped. Until she tried to board a plane bound for the states. Apparently a lot had happened, and the no-fly list seemed to be growing. Something Chibi-Usa hadn't quite counted on. But, only a minor set back. She'd simply have to influence flight crew, which shouldn't be too difficult. She'd already done it to the Tsukino household, well everyone except for Usagi, and her cat, Luna. How the two saw through her she didn't quite understand. Thus part of her reasoning for flying half way across the world on what could easily be considered a wild goose chase.<p>

She had no proof or logical reason to suspect what she'd saught would be in Gotham, but she'd turned up no leads in Tokyo so had come to the decision to go elsewhere despite the risks. She was bold, cunning and determined. A lot of things Usagi was and more. So getting through security had been a breeze once she'd gotten close enough to security personal who were in charge of the check points leading to the gate. After getting on board, Chibi-Usa settled in for a well deserved nap.

* * *

><p>In all honesty, when the plane landed in Gotham, Chibi-Usa didn't quite know what to think. The city was huge. And, she wished she'd been able to narrow it down, at least a little bit. But, if her mom or dad were here she'd find them. At least that's how she felt before exiting the air port. Once in Gotham itself, the pink-haired child felt a shiver run down her spine. Now she wished she had least told someone… then she wouldn't be alone. ::No, I won't cry, I can't.:: she thought to herself hugging Luna P close to her chest. ::I can do this.::<p>

She walked for what felt like hours, that chill never leaving her body. Chibi-Usa didn't know what caused it, weather it was the tempura or the amount of skum that lined the streets. In many ways, Gotham reminded her of Tokyo, the size, the crowds and the activity. But, in others it was different. She saw a lot of dirt, grime and bums sleeping in the streets or using trash cans to light fires to keep themselves warm during the cooler winter months. She hadn't seen any snow, yet however that didn't make her wish for a jacket any less. Clutching the backpack that housed her clothes and other odds and ends she shivered as she continued her walk.

Maybe it was minutes, or just hours. Chibi-Usa had lost track of time at this point, but she'd come to a more lit part of the city. It was a little more inviting then the first direction she'd taken, but it didn't change things. She was cold, hungry and tired all of which taking a tole on her small frame. She bumped into some people, who were gathered around. It took a moment for her to realize most were police, or at least she thought they were. If so, they might know where to find her mom or dad. Sighing, she shook her head. ::Not even they can help me I don't know myself what they look like.:: She thought.

Turning a corner, Chibi-Usa lost her footing and fell into the street. As she stood, or started too, she saw the headlights of a car coming right for her. On instinct and completely frozen in fear, all she could do was scream. As the scream tore from her vocal cords, a bright yellow light exploded from the center of her forehead.


	2. Found

Disclaimer standards apply, I don't own Sailor Moon or Batman. I do however own Kayla and the plot.

* * *

><p>An: This story will fallow Sailor Moon R: The black Moon clan to a point. However, this will be more centered around Gotham city, and what not. Instead of Usagi being a main character, she's more of a side character in this one, and this will basically fallow Chibi-Usa. Though the other senshi will make an appearance throughout the story, I'm not focusing completely on them. As for Batman, the characters don't fallow any particular comic or t.v. series or movie.

* * *

><p>Warning: Standard warnings apply. Please see chapter one for full warning disclaimers. You have been warned.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>Booted feet pounded rooftops as she effortlessly glided from one roof to the next in search of the bright yellow beam that lit up the night sky. Her left hand balanced a broken, but still fuctional Bluetooth device in her left ear, as she tried to calm the speaker on the other side. "I'm doing all I can to locate her, but I'm not super woman Usagi. I can only go so fast." She spat into her ear piece. "I'll do my best to get her home safely."<p>

"You had better." Came the remark from the other speaker.

The young woman let out a sigh ending the connection before she managed to loose what remained of her hearing from the verbal lashing she'd been receiving for the past half hour. Needless to say, she was none to pleased and despite any masks she might have worn to hide her inner most thoughts, they had started slipping allowing her annoyance to show not only in her tone, but on her face as well. Taking a deep breath she leapt from the roof she'd paused on to an adjoining one with little to no effort.

Gotham City had been the last place the young woman thought she'd find herself now. It was not quite the place she fancied herself being either, but all that changed when Tsukino Usagi, her younger sister, graced her with an international call. The woman was in a near panic, having discovered that her charge, Chibi-Usa, had been missing for the past two days. Usagi had naturally gone looking, when she'd happened on the files that the pink-haired had been apparently researching. When her elder sibling heard the news, she found herself disbelieving, but in an attempt to ease the younger's fears, she'd agreed to check it out. After all, that was the least she could do right?

However, her hope seemed to fade when she'd found no leads. No reports of missing children, nothing solid to go on. Then she saw it. A beam of gold light that shot into the sky. A fimular feeling accompanied this beam and she found herself making a bee-line for it. A groan escaped her lips as she neared the source.

A few tense seconds passed before the beam and screaming died down. Silent sobs wracked Chibi-Usa's body as the reality of the situation had sunk in. She'd fully expected to have been struck, but she never felt an impact, nor did anyone dare to move her out of harms way. She remained where she was for several more moments as the sea of onlookers continued to gather in the street. What ever had brought them there in the first place suddenly took a back seat to Chibi-Usa's most recent display of power. Puffy blood shot red eyes scanned the growing crowd searching for an escape. Any escape would do at this point. Then she saw him.

In an area of the crowd that was thin compared to most, one young man stood out. Details could not be seen well from her view point, but she saw enough to go running for him. As she got closer, she could see him a little more clearly. He wore a green and red outfit with a black and yellow cape. A black and white mask hid his eyes from view, but it didn't seem to matter. He could help her, she could feel it. "Daddy!" she sobbed running straight for his arms.

Seeing the pink haired child running in his direction, the young man knelt down and caught her in his arms holding her protectively. However, he froze at what she'd called him. His gaze shifted to his partner as they both echoed the same thing 'Daddy?'

"It's okay; we'll help you find your family." He told the young child. "You're safe now." He was trying to calm the child down, who was still sobbing uncontrollably. She would mutter a few words here and there, but still seemed to think she was in the arms of her father. However, Exhaustion caught up with her, and Chibi-Usa went limp in her 'father's' arms.

From her perch on the roof above them, the sailor suited woman decided to go ahead and make herself known. Landing quietly and gracefully to the street below she calmly approached the young man holding Chibi-Usa. "Chibi-Usa there you are." She breathed a sigh of relief. "You had me so worried, and Usagi's going out of her mind with worry."

"Do you know this child?" the young man asked, though it was obvious considering she'd called the pink haired girl 'Chibi-Usa'.

"Yes, she's my sister's daughter. The pair really don't get along, and Chibi-Usa decided that she'd rather run away then face living with her." The woman explained. "Thank you so much for finding her." She made a move to take the slumbering Chibi-Usa, when four voices rang out above them.

"We've found you, they echoed. "There is no escape now."

A low growl came from the Sailor Soldier as she cast her glare to the sky. She was going to say something, but the ring leader of the four sisters spoke first. "Hand over the rabbit, and no one gets hurt." She was dressed mostly in purple, blue flames forming in her palms. "Or, I could just torch this place. It wouldn't be that hard."

"You want a rabbit so damn bad?" the sailor soldier spat her anger and annoyance clearly visable to the four sisters. "I'm right here come and get me." As much as she didn't want to leave Chibi-Usa in the hands of complete strangers, something told her they would protect her. Which was good. It meant that she could fight and not have to worry about weather or not Chibi-Usa was safe or not.

* * *

><p>"Robin, I'll take the girl, you fallow that young woman. See if you can't get some answers." His partner ordered.<p>

Robin nodded handing Chibi-Usa to his partner before he took off fallowing the four sisters and the woman who had drawn their attention to her. What did she mean by rabbit? And, who was this Chibi-Usa? Many questions ran through his mind. None of which held any logical answers. At this point, he considered wondering if the girl knew what she was doing, when all it seemed she was doing was running. Though when she eventually did stop, he saw her plan.

She had successfully lured her attackers to a more abandoned part of town where they could fight without harming any bystanders that got in their way. The way the one in purple shot blue flames, Robin could see why the sailor suited girl didn't want any others around. Though from what he could see, she wasn't fairing much better fighting on her own. It looked like she was doudging attacks and running out of strength fast. Robin could only watch as the blue flames hit their target, fallowed quickly by ice from another female. "Sailor Moon what made you think you stood a chance against all four of us? You know we're no match for you."

"Because maybe I'm not Sailor moon, but rather her sister Sailor Gwaten… and maybe unlike my crybaby of a sister, I will actually stand up and fight you or die trying!" Sailor Gwaten declared standing on shaking legs ignoring the pain from the burns both from the flames and ice. A crack of a wip later, and Sailor Gwaten found herself thrown against a wall with a new wound on her side.

"Give it up bitch. You've got nothing on us. We will win this battle. And, there is nothing you can do about it." The woman in purple declared with a hiss. Her sister cracked her whip again in hopes of getting in another good blow, but Sailor Gwaten was not about to get hit twice. Taking off her tiara she threw it at the offending string cutting it in half and knocking the device out of its owners hands.

"If you think for one second I'm just going to sit here and let you attack me, you've got another think coming." Sailor Gwaten hissed as she managed to get on her feet yet again. "I'm not, nor have I ever been Sailor Moon. I will fight you or die trying."

"Such brave words for a woman who is about to die," the leader spat shooting more fire at her. She lowered herself to the ground, her siblings fallowing behind. "I'd love to see you get out of this one. You've got no one to save you. Tell me honey, where's your Tuxedo Kamon, your senshi? To think they would leave you to face us alone with no one to help you…. Such a pitty."

Sailor Gwaten managed to duck and get out of the way of the blast, but she'd taken a lot of abuse from the four, and found it harder and harder to stay standing. "It's time we finished this ladies." She pulled a staff out of no where and started to power it up. The four prepared to counter, Elements coming at her in four directions. One managed to knock the staff free from her grasp sending it flying out of her reach.

Robin couldn't just watch any longer, he saw the staff fly in his direction and caught it with remarkable ease. He didn't understand what power such a tiny device could hold, but who was he to judge? After all the girl knew what she was doing…? He was starting to wonder that himself, but he could tell she was a fighter. She wasn't willing to give up. "Hey catch!" he called out to her, tossing her weapon of choice back at her.

"Thanks!" she called back to him, jumping up catching her staff with little effort on her part despite the injuries she'd endured thus far in the battle. Landing with a hiss of pain, she finished up her power-up sequence, and just in time. Robin had unknowingly given her the opening she required. Hearing his voice, the sisters had drawn their attention to him, preparing to make him their next target, which proved to be a mistake on their parts. By the time they heard, "Lunar reflections intensified!" it was too late to dodge, and they teleported away to avoid getting killed. With no targets, the attack faded just as quickly doing no damage to the already decaying structures around her. However, the power required to perform the attack left her weak and shaking.

Robin wasted no time coming to her aid, just in time to see her black out no doubt from exhaustion and the injuries from the battle itself. Not even giving it a second thought, Robin took her straight to the bat cave where his partner, Batman, might be able to help her out. In all honesty he didn't know what else to do.

* * *

><p>After Robin had left to chase after the sailor suited woman, Batman put the still slumbering Chibi-Usa in the bat mobile and headed for home. His gaze shifted to Chibi-Usa a moment before he pressed a couple of buttons on the center counsul. In a moment, a black-and-white image of a man appeared. "Yes, master Bruce?"<p>

"Alfred, we'll be having one, maybe two guests. Prepare a couple of rooms for them would you please?" Batman requested from his long time friend and butler.

Alfred chuckled. "Off Chasing lepercons again are we?" he asked an amused smile playing at his lips. He remembered the last time his master had brought home a child, and the fun he'd had babysitting it. He hoped he wouldn't be subjected to such a fate again. At least not anytime soon in the near future.

"Not quite," Bruce replied knowing to what his friend was referring. "Though she's very confused it seems."

"Right away sir, I'll have them ready." Alfred cut the connection all the while shaking his head. He'd known about his master's second life and had helped him from the very start. But, there were days like this one that left himself second-guessing his master's mind. However, he never backed down form an order and set to work completing the requested task. It wouldn't have been that difficult of a task to do, considering he kept the manner spotless. Sure enough, when Batman arrived in the Batcave, Alfred was waiting.

"Might I inquire to where the other guest is sir?" Alfred asked seeing only Chibi-Usa curled in her seat still dead to the world.

"Robin will be along shortly with our second guest." Batman replied.

"Very well sir." Alfred decided not to argue, but he hoped that Master Robin wasn't bringing in a second child. Watching over one was bad enough, but two? He dared not think about the possibilities.


	3. Reality can suck

Disclaimer standards apply. I don't own Batman or Sailor Moon. I do own Kayla and the plot.

* * *

><p>An: Don't get used to it; I don't normally update this often. I've always written what comes into my head and when it appears. So I won't promise quick updates on a near-daily basis because not even I know for certain what I'll produce.

* * *

><p>Warning: Standard warnings apply. Please see chapter 1 for full warning disclaimers. You have been warned.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p>Sailor Gwaten took one sharp breath sucking her teeth as she did so. All she could feel was pain, extreme pain. She couldn't remember when she hurt this badly. The last time she felt pain, she'd tried to block out for obvious reasons. Who honestly wanted to remember each time they hurt? She sure didn't. But, she could only recall one time when she felt like this, or close to it. It was when she'd broken her ankle. But, this felt worse. Her skin felt on fire, but she felt no sweat. Muscles bones and joints screamed in protest if she dared move. Opening her eyes took more effort then she'd care to admit. But, what happened to warrant such feelings? Was she dying? Was she still on the street?<p>

No. That part was quite clear. She could feel something under her, much softer then the wall she last remembered seeing. It almost felt like she was in, a bed? But who's and where was Chibi-Usa? The thought of Chibi-Usa possibly captured caused her to sit upright ignoring the explosion of pain that came from the action. When it came down to it, fear often took over all other fuctions, causing her to do things she wouldn't normally.

So when she stood on unsteady and pain-filled legs, she was not the least bit surprised, getting to Chibi-Usa was more important at this point. She was aware of the damage she could be causing, as well as the fact she'd reverted to her alter ego Kayla Tsukino. The later being less of a shock considering her last memory was of a battle leaving her battered and broken. However, everything after what had occurred in that battle remained a complete blank in her mind. But, based on where she'd found herself, someone took pity on her. "Chibi-Usa?" she called not failing to notice how dry and cracked her voice sounded. "Where are you?"

Each step was like slow torture. Her muscles screamed and shook in protest each time she demanded they move the slightest. "Miss, perhaps you should go lie back down." An elderly sounding voice cut through her thoughts causing her to lose her footing and make herself one with the nearest wall. "Come on let me—"

"No, I can't… not until I find Chibi-Usa." Kayla shot back using her hands to reach a standing position once more.

"It's alright miss, the young lady is fine. She should be downstairs having lunch. I can have her come see you when she finishes, but you don't appear to be in any shape to be walking around like this." The elder spoke keeping his tones soft praying the brown haired woman before him would listen. It was obvious to him she wasn't aware just how badly she'd been injured and could do further damage if she continued to push herself in this way.

Ignoring him, she continued down the hall stopping only when she found a flight of stairs. Just great…. The one thing she hadn't been able to handle for years. But, she was bound and determined to see for herself that Chibi-Usa was in fact alright just as the older man had claimed. However, her body, the stairs and gravity decided to bring her back down to reality in a manner of speaking. Despite holding onto the rail for support, her right leg gave from under her sending her flying down the stairs face first. As she felt herself falling she made no sound as She'd prepared herself for the fall she'd known was coming and had released the rail in favor of protecting her face.

If falling down the stairs face first hadn't been enough, another one of the house's occupants decided to see what had caused the crash. He had been in the dining room with Chibi-Usa trying to extract information out of her that made some kind of sense, but hadn't accomplished much in that aspect when the sound of someone coming down the stairs diverted his attention. Though had he not heard the crash he would've been surprised to see the brown haired woman lying on the floor in front of the stairs tapping her fingers while using her hands to half sit on the carpet. "Are you alright?" he'd asked carefully scooping her into his arms being aware of her injuries.

A yelp of surprise escaped her lips as she felt herself repositioned and lifted of the ground. Despite feeling safe in this man's embrace she also felt confused and scared. Ignoring his question in regards to her well-being, she responded with, "Where's Chibi-Usa?"

The young man chuckled despite himself at the look on her face. She looked confused and annoyed at the same time, and if she could she'd probably be crossing her arms like a child who wasn't getting her way. "Having lunch, do you want something?"

She wanted to say no, but the pain in her stomach demanded she rethink that answer. She'd been out for god knew how long, and her blood sugar was probably dropping like a stone now that she'd been trying to force herself to move about. Due to a pre-existing condition known as Cerbral Palsy, her body worked twice as hard then the average healthy person to perform day-to-day activities, add the fact she felt and looked every bit like a burn victum and her efforts doubled. "Yes, I could use a little something."

Nodding silently, the young man carried her into the dining room and deposited her into a seat next to Chibi-Usa. Upon seeing the girl, Chibi-Usa's eyes lit up and she dove for her, Embracing her rather tightly. "Mommy you're alright. I was so worried about you. Do you know you've been out for three days? I was worried you might never wake up and then where would I be? I'm already losing you once, I don't want to do it—"

"Slow down, I'm okay as long as you don't squeeze so hard. I'm still very sore." Kayla spat out through clenched teeth trying to breathe dispite the pain. But, I'm not your or anyone else's mother. I'm sorry."

Chibi-Usa's grip slackened as she removed herself from the older woman. "Of course you are. You have to be. You're Sailor Moon, the brave fighter who's also my mother, and daddy… he's here too."

Kayla tried to process all of what she was hearing, but her mind didn't think it possible. Did Chibi-Usa honestly think that she was her mother? Now, given what she could remember of the battle, being out for three days didn't seem all that impossible. It often took a lot to knock her down, but once she was down getting up wasn't quite as easy. It was sure willpower that got her as far she was now, considering the amount of pain racing through her body. But, why did Chibi-Usa think that she was Sailor Moon? That honor belonged to Usagi, if you could call it that given how she behaved half of the time. "Look, Chibi-Usa we need to get a few things straight right here and now. I'm not your mother. I'm not Sailor Moon. I'm not any of the things you claim me to be. In addition to that, once I've regained enough strength to teleport I'm taking you back home to Usagi and her family. This stunt of yours has caused a lot of trouble, and Usagi's going out of her mind. I can bet my voice mail is full and I'm going to have several text messages all saying the same thing. Wondering where you are, and why I haven't contacted her. Further more since it has been so long, I don't doubt Usagi has tried to find a way here." Kyla's voice was strong, athoritive and a little harsh. While it usually was not in her nature to use such tones, she refused to allow Chibi-Usa to live in a fictional existence she had created in her mind. Such behavior was not only unacceptable, but unhealthy regardless of one's age.

"What happened to you? Did you hit your head during the fight and loose your memory?" Chibi-Usa cried. She expected the woman seated next to her to deny all claims to her being her mother. That wouldn't happen for another several years yet, but to deny the claim she was the pretty sailor suited solider , Sailor Moon that nearly made her heart stop. "Mommy please…. I don't want to go back to Usagi. She's so mean. I'd rather stay here with you and daddy."

"I'm not giving you much of a choice. I'll discuss it with your father, but if he agrees you need to return to the care of Usagi, then that's what you'll do." Kayla argued back.

"But, mommy… I want to stay here with you and daddy. I want us to be a family again." Chibi-Usa cried turning her attention on her 'mother'.

"Sometimes in life, we don't always get what we want Chibi-Usa. I can tell you this. I'm not Sailor Moon, nor am I your mother. Whoever your mother is should've tought you the difference between fiction and reality. But, regardless of your upbringing, I will not allow you to continue to live a lie. If it makes you feel any better though, I can tell you Sailor Moon is my sister. Now, I need to eat and would like to do so without continuing this argument." Kayla sighed as she massaged her temples in hopes of ridding herself of the headache that had started to form. When Chibi-Usa started to argue with her, she'd had some ideas as to who this child's mother was, or in this case could eventually be, but when she'd heard the name Sailor Moon, she knew her hunch had been correct.

"Fine." Chibi-Usa pouted hopping out of her seat. "You're being just as mean as Usagi."

Kayla sighed holding her head in her hands. She'd been up what, a few minutes and the first use of her voice resulted in a full blown argument which had left her completely drained. Though she was glad to learn Chibi-Usa was safe. The backlash from the argument could always be dealt with later. The smell of food drew her attention away from her current thoughts, causing her stomach to remind her of its existence. Not bothering to try and find out what lie before her, she dove at it much like Usagi, only some self-control had been used. Where Usagi would've attacked the food like she hadn't eaten in months, Kayla was more aware of those around her and ate a little more slowly despite the fact she wanted to shovel her food much like her younger sibling would.

"Are you okay?" Kayla jumped slightly pausing to gaze in the direction of the voice. It was that same young man who had helped her off of the floor when she'd fallen down the stairs.

"Aside from the obvious. I'll be alright. You need not concern yourself. Physical damage can heal, and Chibi-Usa… she's just going to have to learn she can't always get what she wants. I don't know who she thinks her father is, but I do know she can't live in a fictionalized reality where the world is perfect. Kayla sighed looking down at her half-empty plate. "Though I do have some questions of my own."

"Such as?" while he knew what she wanted to ask, he waited for her to ask the questions anyway.

"Who are you? Where am I? And, how did Chibi-Usa and I get here?"

His hunch had been right once more, but he wasn't sure how to answer. "My name is Dick Grayson and you're at Wayne manner." He paused to think how he'd answer her final question without possibly giving himself away. "There was a battle, one in witch you were fighting. It was against four oddly-dressed women who seemed to be after Chibi-Usa. You'd left her in the care of Batman and Robin so you could fight freely. Robin fallowed you while his partner, Batman, brought Chibi-Usa here." He'd taken quite the gamble in his answer, but in all honesty there was no way around it. Anyone else might think that Dick Grayson and Robin were two separate people, but would she put two and two together?

"So… in other words… you must also be Robin."

…And, he had been right. She'd figured it out.

Dick nodded. "That's right, and I guess I should go ahead and tell you, Bruce Wayne is Batman. Now that you're up, he'll probably have a few questions for you."

Kayla groaned, but knew that she couldn't avoid her hosts forever. After all she did owe them considering that they could've dropped her off in a hospital, and Chibi-Usa could be lost in the maze that was Child Protective Services until parents could be found. She just couldn't be certain she'd be able to provide them with answers she could honestly believe herself.

"Master Dick, you and the young miss here are wanted downstairs as soon as she has finished her meal." Alfred informed clearing the table where Chibi-Usa had once been sitting.

Kayla silently nodded returning to her food picking up the pace just a little bit. While she was in no hurry to deal with the unavoidable, she also wanted to get things done as painlessly as possible.


	4. History lessons

Disclaimer standards apply. I don't own Batman or Sailor Moon. I do however own Kayla and the plot.

* * *

><p>An: I know, this chapter may seem rather dull, but it has to be done in a sense. I don't expect more action in it, but it's one of those start-to-connect-the-dots type chapters. And, unless I want to go into an endless sea of circles, I'm going to have to write them every so often just to fill-in-the-blanks. Or, at least in a manner of speaking. Hopefully this will be the only one for a while. More drama and action later I promise.

* * *

><p>Warning: Standard warnings apply. I don't need to repeat myself. Please see chapter one for full warning disclaimers. You have been warned.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

* * *

><p>For the past three days, Batman had been trying to make sense of everything that had been happening. So far he had only learned one thing; Chibi-Usa's appearance had nothing to do with the case he'd been working on prior to her arrival involving an out-of-work child-like actress who had been kidnapping her old cast mates to exact her revenge. That case had been solved, and resolved quickly. So who was the pink haired child or the woman lying upstairs in what appeared to be a coma? He had no answers, and after many tries Chibi-Usa hadn't provided any believable answers. Only thing she did, was insist was his ward, Dick Grayson better known in some circles as Robin, was her father. When question, Dick had no clue what she was talking about.<p>

Starting to feel at a serious road block, he'd witnessed his other house guest wake from her slumbers and chew out the pink-haired child for causing so much trouble as she had. He'd been listening on their conversation praying one of the two would give a reasonable clue. Again he'd struck out, but now the elder girl had woken he could question her in hopes of finding out some answers. He had no clues, those four women had more power between them than he'd ever seen and he had no idea how to fight it. The one woman who dare try had spent three days in what he could only assume to be a coma from her attempt. While he didn't wish that fate on anyone, he had no way of helping her needing her body to recover on it's own.

* * *

><p>Finishing her meal, Kayla stood only to have both her legs give under her weight. It had taken a lot out of her just to make it as far as she had, but she had to try. However, her body did not make contact with the floor or the nearby chair. Instead, she found herself wrapped protectively in Dick's embrace . He'd been keeping an eye on her to ensure she didn't further injure herself. "Are you sure you want to do this now? I can hold off Bruce and his questions until you're a bit more… recovered."<p>

Kayla shook her head. "If I don't, then I might loose my nerve. Besides, while I may be like my sister, I've never known myself to put something this important off. He understandably has questions, and I intend to answer to the best of my ability."

Nodding, Dick adjusted Kayla in his arms until he was holding her once more. He could tell, even with support, her legs were not ready for the strain of walking, even a short distance. A glance at the security cameras planted throughout the manner only served to further prove this. "Let me help you, " Dick stated as he continued to hold and carry her.

Kayla didn't protest despite her desire to do what she could on her own. She had always prided herself on being independent despite her disabilities, but her injuries had proven to be too grate even for her and she had no access to her wheelchair. That was not something she could afford not if she were going to be needed to fight more battles. Sure the sisters may have retreated for now, but they would be back. Kayla didn't quite know how, but they would. Her only clue lie within Chibi-Usa.

Her mind kept playing possibilities to who Chibi-Usa could really be. All of them lead her to the same conclusion. She was in fact a child of the moon, but past or future? If past, why couldn't she remember… which made future seem more logical in her mind. In either case the same question kept coming back to her. Why now? "We're here." Dick's voice brought her back to reality as she found herself placed on what looked to be a table of some kind. She cringed at the feel of it, but was reminded about her injuries most of which still remained covered in bandages. Sharp pains due to breathing also served to alert her of how fresh they actually were.

She positioned herself so she was sitting down legs swinging carelessly back and forth. "I need to talk to you. Find out some answers." A new voice had entered her pain-filled brain.

"I'll do my best, what do you want to know?" Despite how she may have been feeling, Kayla knew how to use her manners. Exhaustion and pain caused her to want to snap, but if she wanted to get through this as painlessly as possible she had better be polite.

"Lets start with who are you?"

Of course, she should have known that would be the first question. In situations such as this, it always was. "At the current moment, Kayla Tsukino. But, I've got two to three varying forms. There's princess Selene, Kayla Tsukino and Sailor Gwaten. Kayla is my civilian form, Princess Selene is my true form, and Sailor Gwaten… that's my warrior form. Each looking different each a transformation of some kind. Currently due to my ill health I can only assume the current civilian form you see before you."

Her legs stopped their motion as she listened to the next question being directed at her. "Who is the pink-haired child? Why does she think my ward is her father?"

"Ward?" Kayla asked in kind her sightless eyes going over to Dick who had been cutting away bandages from her left arm. Those burns had been the most severe, as she'd at some point tried using her hands to block the blows of the other women. Memories from the battle echoed in her mind as she tried recalling it.

"That's right, he is my ward."

Kayla simply nodded freeing her arm and sucking in a sharp breath as something cool was applied to it. "I don't know, I have my own theories, but nothing concrete to go on." She admitted. "Chibi-Usa's only made one thing clear aside from insisting I'm her mother—she wants the silver crystal."

Both Dick and Batman exchanged a look before they both repeated, "Silver crystal?"

"It's a long complicated story." Kayla admitted. "I can only give vague details based on my own memories, but they are fractured at best."

Dick paused in what he was doing and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him giving him a soft smile. "If you can't remember, that's okay. Just try and remember what you can. We only want to help you, but we can't if we don't know what's going on."

Kayla took a deep breath as she turned her gaze to her toes. "Well, the story starts in the distant past. About ten thousand years ago, the exact time I do not know. The earth was new, trees, grass and water were more promant. Only a few people existed those from a kingdom known as Elysion. However, during this time life existed elsewhere. On the moon and other planets to be exact. The moon, to my memory and knowledge was in the center of everything. It held great power and importance. And, as with that time it was run by a queen. Her name was Serenity. She had two daughters, myself and another daughter who she named Serenity. Now, I don't know why, but her namesake was to fallow in her mother's footsteps and take her place on the throne."

Batman turned his famous glare on Kayla, who didn't even flinch under his gaze. In fact, one might suspect she didn't even see it. Or, if she did… she didn't react. "You expect me to believe that the moon actually was able to sustain life?"

"No, I don't. That's your choice to make. I can't make it for you. What I can tell you, is this is what I know and I'm willing to share it weather you believe me or not. In all honesty, I don't care if you do or don't. It's not going to change what's happening right now." She snaked out her left hand, taking the sisers from Dick and started to work on the dressings around her upper leg. "The way I see it, I've given no reason for you not to believe aside from the story I've started to tell, but weather you believe me or not…that I can't make you."

Dick blinked watching as Kayla worked to clean her leg, not once looking down to watch what she was doing. In fact, she'd barely left her gaze off of Batman who was trying to deside weather or not she was lying by telling some unbelievable tale, which he had to admit sounded real far fetched. Of course, he'd met Superman so was aware of beings from other worlds. She might not be lying. "Continue…"

"As I was saying, while I do not know my mother's reasons, despite the fact I was first born, she wanted my younger sister to ascend to the throne. However, this would never come to pass. Because a war had broken out, making the moon what it is today." Kayla explained.

"And, Chibi-Usa she's what exactly?" Dick asked handing Kayla a roll of bandages.

"That I don't know. As far as I'm aware, Serenity nor I were in a delicate condition when the war between the Earth and Moon took place. I do know she is a child of the lunar race… only because she has the ability to create our family birthmark, due no doubt to exposure to the silver crystal."

"So, that leaves present or future child?" Batman asked, knowing very little about time travel. But, he'd traveled in time before, so he understood the concept.

"Wait… did you say a war against the Earth?" Dick couldn't help but ask. "Why would the two be at war? The Moon orbits the Earth."

"Yes, as such the moon holds great power over Earth. Even today it continues to do so. In our tides and weather patterns." Kayla explained. "The Earth understandably feared the moon, and the moon for their part simply wished to remain a neutral party in the solar system. However, we don't always get what we want. My sister, Serenity, was involved in an ill-fated relationship with the Earth Prince Endymion. This created a bit of jealousy. You see a woman going by the name of Baryal also loved the Prince, but his interests lie in serenity. Baryal wouldn't allow herself to be second. In her anger, she happened on a dark being with the power to destroy everything it came in contact with. My mother, Queen Serenity, fought as best she could, but our people were ill-prepared for such a war. The kingdom was lost, and my sister, and the sailor senshi of the solar system as well as myself were reborn to keep the entire race from dying out." Kayla finished as she finished with her leg. Taking a deep breath she attempted to ease away the pain that shot through her.

"That still doesn't give us much to go on." Batman said moving to the computer and taking a device from it. "There's one way to find out if you're related in any way to the child." He took Kayla's left wrist without invitation and obtained a DNA sample from one of her fingers. On reflex, Kayla swung in order to slap him, but Dick caught her wrist just in time to prevent her from landing a blow.

Kayla sighed, her attention going to her side where she'd been struck by the whip. The stiching had come out, and now it had begun openly bleeding once more. Dick moved to help her lie down lifting her shirt just enough to see the damage. In one swift movement, Kayla removed the soild garment exposing her side as well as the bra she war underneath. While her bra didn't hinder the ability to see the damage, it did cut into her skin leaving marks of its own.

"Take it easy, you're going to need that wound re-stitched." Dick said applying preasure to stop the bleeding first. "Just hold it right there, I'll get something to hold that in place."

"Those four woman you fought against, they wouldn't happen to be part of Baryal's army would they?" Batman asked, trying to stay on topic. While he seemed heartless, he was actually trying to keep Kayla awake until her wound could be dealt with.

"No, Baryal was defeated last year. Sailor Moon and the inner soldiers fought against her. They are the four sister's from the black moon clan, or that's what I've heard through the grape vine. They want the silver crystal and Chibi-Usa." Kayla was finding it hard to breathe as she answered Batman's questions.

"Why would they be after Chibi-Usa?"

As a child of the moon, Chibi-Usa could use the silver crystal to flatten Earth if she so wanted. Only a person of lunar blood has the power to use the full power of the crystal. Anyone else, well it's useless. Though many only wish to claim it so it can't be used against them. As for why Chibi-Usa's searching for it, I don't know. All I do know is Sailor Moon told me she was looking for it. But, if you want those answers you'll have to ask Chibi-Usa." Kayla used an arm to wipe the sweat pooring off of her while holding some bandages on her side. Dick came over and tied them off allowing Kayla to remove her hand which was coated in her own fluids. She started to blik a couple of times her eyelids becoming harder and harder to keep open.

"Stay with us Kayla… please." Dick urged watching her blink. "You've got to stay awake."

"I'm trying, but it's getting harder to talk."

"We've tried to get answers, but she doesn't seem to want to tell us anything. For example, what is this silver crystal?" Batman asked coming over to assess the damage for himself. She'd lost a lot of blood, and by the look of things, she'd probably need a transfusion.

Kayla blinked a couple more times, her eyes finally shutting. Her breathing became more labored as she spoke, "It's kind of hard to explain. It's basically our life force. Once part of a dark being known as Matalia. It becomes part of a lunar senshi—literally."

"You mean it's—" Batman and Dick both looked at the blood lost as well as the coding on Kayla's hand. An alarm sounded alerting Batman his search had completed. The sample seemed almost, incomplete. Which meant Kayla was telling the truth. She wasn't fully human and the computer had no record of her race. It also detected she'd lost a lot of blood products she'd need to survive. "We have to get her to a hospital. Chibi-Usa can stay with Alfred." Batman ordered. "Change… quickly…"

Dick didn't argue twice. In less then two minutes he'd become Robin and he and Batmantook Kayla to the nearest hospital.


	5. Usagi's bright idea

Disclaimer I don't own Batman or Sailor Moon. I do however own Kayla.

* * *

><p>An: I wasn't too happy with chapter four, but it had to be done. Sorry. Then again I'm the first to disagree with myself when it comes to stuff like that. I hope to have a little more Drama and such in this chapter. And, I'll be bringing Usagi' back even though she'll not have a center role. And, yes Usagi may seem like a bit of a bitch, but that's how she is people. Deal with it.

* * *

><p>Warning: Standard warning disclaimers apply. Please see chapter one for full details.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

* * *

><p>It had been four days since fourteen-year-old Tsukino Usagi had heard word on Chibi-Usa who'd run away. Her sister, Kayla, had said she'd found something, but that conversation was brief and Kayla sounded ready to bite the younger moon bunny's head off for even calling her. Then again there was a considerable time gap between Japan and Florida. And, while the two didn't always get along, they did share their love for sleep. But, even taking into account what she knew, it was what she didn't that had her pacing in front of her friend, Rei, on the fourth day. "You need to calm down Usagi-chan." Rei had warned. "You aren't going to solve anything by going into a panic attack."<p>

"I just know something's happened to them, I just know it." Usagi cried stopping to look her friend dead in the eye. "Can't you ask the fire for help or something?"

"You know it doesn't work like that, Usagi. I have no control of my visions or what the fire decides to show me. Besides, I've tried, but it's like you're the only one who remembers that Chibi-Usa exists at all."

"How can that be? She just didn't vanish into thin air… did she?"

"She could've returned home." Rei suggested giving her friend a smile. "You and I both know that's what she'd been longing for."

"I guess you're right, but why would Kayla-sama say she'd found something and then not call me back for four days?"

Are you sure she'd even found anything? You probably filled her voice mail and after trying to tell you that she hadn't, she just gave up on trying."

"She's not like that, blunt, downright mean, but she'd tell me if—" Usagi gasped as a thought just jumped out at her. "What if she's hurt and in a hospital? She wouldn't be able to use a cell phone. They make you turn them off…. Now…. Where did she live again?"

Usagi, please… Relax."

But, if Usagi heard, she didn't reply. Before Rei could get in a word in edgewise, the moon princess had vanished no doubt to track down a number or something she could use to find Chibi-Usa or Kayla. While the raven-haired wouldn't have admitted it, Usagi did have a point. While the senshi remembered Chibi-Usa, it seemed no one else did. Which begged another question: Why?

* * *

><p>Ever since being brought to the Hospital, Batman hadn't been able to pry his young ward, Robin, from Kayla's side. Doctors had been able to close her wound, had her on antibodicts to fight any infections and done everything in their power to treat what they could. Her remaining clothes had been removed, and she lie hooked to various machines keeping her alive and watching everything her body did. But, despite doctor's assurances, Robin refused to budge.<p>

Batman knew Robin blamed himself for what happened to Kayla. He knew Robin felt helpless because he could only watch while Kayla, As Sailor Gwaten, had taken on four super-powerful women who would've killed her if he hadn't have created a distraction for her to attack. But, he was Robin, the boy wonder. While he was a great aid to Batman, none of his skills would've helped him against women who could fly and teleport and knew tricks to keep him guessing. He kept going over the battle in his mind, and any one of those attacks should have meant instant death for Kayla, but because of her own powers it left her seriously injured.

"Why don't you go home shower and change. I'll keep an eye on things here." Batman offered placing a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"No, I want to be the first person she sees." Robin insisted. "She shouldn't be out nearly as long. I'm sure she'll come back to us."

Batman looked at Robin and sighed. He didn't want to have to force Robin to leave, but would do so if he felt he had to. So far, Robin seemed alright, all be it a little emotional at the moment. Which he could completely understand having been there before. He understood the feeling of helplessness that came with loosing someone very close to him. His own parents had been gunned down right in front of his eyes, and he being a small child at the time had been powerless to stop it. But, Robin was taking this a bit more personally. And, if Kayla died it would kill him too. "Alright, you can stay… but you need to take care of yourself. If you don't I'll just have to make you."

Robin sighed. "Don't worry I'm not going to kill myself. I promise. I just don't want her waking up alone."

Batman nodded taking his leave. During the ride to the hospital and while Kayla was in treatment, Batman's concerns lie in ensuring the well-being of Kayla and now his ward too. He never did like it if he lost a life—especially if it was preventable—but if Dick suffered from it, that would take a bigger toll on him. The young man had already lost a lot in his life, he didn't want him to loose anymore. But, now with Dick safely guarding Kayla as Robin, he could turn his attention back to the other matter learning who Kayla and Chibi-Usa really were. Which provedto be more difficult then he'd expected. Usually he would've had this case solved by now, but why couldn't he find the answers he wanted?

"please… come on… wake up." Robin begged taking Kayla's right hand in both of his. He hadn't budged from her bedside since Batman had left hours ago. He didn't plan on it, and wasn't planning on it either. He could only hope that by talking to her, she'd hear him and wake up. He just had to know she was alright. He just had to.

Pain indescribable pain, was all that filled her senses as reality drug her out of her dark slumbers. She could hear and she could feel, but she couldn't remember what had happened to cause the pain. Ll she knew, she wanted it to stop. On instinct she tried to clintch her hand which resulted in squeezing someone's hand? She did it again, just to make sure she wasn't somehow dreaming, and sure enough she felt her hand engulfed by someone else's, but whose? Flexing her fingers a third time, she realized she felt like a glove of some kind.

"Kayla…?" her name, someone had called her name, with a tint of… hope? Now Kayla was starting to get concerned. What was going on? "Can you hear me, it's Robin…"

Another fight, had she been involved in another fight? Maybe. It seemed logical considering how she currently felt. That would explain the pain, the smell and the sounds filtering into her brain. No mistaking it now… she was in a hospital. Heart pounding her eyes shot open and she tried to sit with little to no success.

"Kayla please, take it easy. You're safe. Chibi-Usa's at the house and is alright. No one's going to hurt you I promise." Robin had been pushing her back keeping her from running and jumping out of the bed.

"it hurts…." Kayla whispered. "everything hurts."

"I know…. I'm sorry, but you need to stay still. You've lost a lot of blood and need to let your injuries heal. That's why you're in the hospital." Robin replied, brushing a few stray strands of hair from her eyes. "I'll page the doctor." He removed his hand, lightly tapping the call button by Kayla's bed.

Kayla stiffened at the word 'doctor', but realized that if she wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible and away from the tubes she'd better comply. However, that didn't stop her from picking at the thin tube supplying oxygen through her nose. Now she knew what her mother meant by it burning. She bet she could probably have raw flesh in her nose based on how it felt. And, she could breathe just fine and in her opinion probably no longer required it's aid.

A nurse came in quickly restraining Kayla's free arm. "You must leave those tubes alone." She lightly scolded.

Kayla simply glared up with a look that clearly said : I-don't-give-a-fuck-the-moment-you –leave-I'm-taking-them-out-again." But, otherwise remained completely silent allowing the nurse to release her arm. If Robin didn't have a firm grip on her right hand, the I.V. tubes supplying fluids to her body would be halfway out, and the tape flung carelessly somewhere probably under the bed if she had anything to say about it.

Kayla Tsukino hated hospitals in general. While she understood the need for them, she simply didn't like being the one in them. A point she made obviously clear when the doctor, an old family Friend of Kayla's host, had the pleasure of being on the receiving end of one of her I-hate… rants. She'd made it abundantly clear, that given the opportunity she would flea the hospital A.M.A. (Against Medical Advice.). So when the doctor warned Robin to keep an eye on her, Kayla could only respond with an eye twitch.

"Come on, it's not so bad. You'll be out of here in no time. The doctor just wants to make sure your wound on your side will heal and you won't loose anymore blood. If you want, I can stay with you." Robin tried to reassure Kayla, but when she responded with her squeezing his hand, he couldn't tell if fear drove the action, or something else. Either way he resumed his seat rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb in order to calm her.

"I'll stay." He replied. "It's okay, I'll stay."

* * *

><p>Arriving home, Usagi set to work trying to retrace Chibi-Usa's steps. But, any physical trace had vanished along with the child in question. She had nothing to go on, and she couldn't get Rei's words out of her head. But, why didn't Kayla call her back, why did she get the feeling that Chibi-Usa simply skipped town, and upon her departure any influences she held over Usagi's friends and family vanished along with her? Maybe she had to be within a certain range to hold power over people. When Usagi brought this up to Luna, her feline adviser, Luna didn't completely discredit the idea, but her thoughts seemed to be pointing to what Rei had said as a more logical answer.<p>

"Think Usagi…." Usagi muttered to herself trying to place where Chibi-Usa could've been on the night she'd left. Then she recalled something that made the little light bulb go off in her head. Chibi-Usa had been stuffing papers into her back pack. Claiming it was homework, Usagi found herself buying that excuse. After all Chibi-Usa was a far better student then she was at her age. So what could really be on those papers, and where did they come from? Snapping her fingers a second joined the first. Why hadn't she thought of it before?

It was no secret Usagi and Chibi-Usa never got along very well. Nor would it be to big of a stretch to say she wished she'd ended up anywhere else. And, at times Usagi couldn't help but agree. The two always got on each other's nerves constantly. So what could've she been doing? It had to be something along the lines of leaving.

Making a bee-line for her parents' bedroom, Usagi headed for the computer. While Usagi often didn't appear to be the sharpest crown in the box, she did know how to use her brain if she really wanted to. Pulling up the computer's history, Usagi narrowed her search down to the day that Chibi-Usa left. ::This might take all day, I don't even really know what I'm looking for.:: she groaned. ::It's like finding a needle in a-::

"Gotham city?" she asked aloud to no-one in particular. Aside from Luna, no-one she knew was even upstairs to hear her comment. "What's in Gotham that she'd want…. Hey he looks li—" Printing the documents, Usagi decided to share them with Luna.

"I think I found Chibi-Usa." She proudly announced.

Luna had been sleeping when Usagi dropped the documents in front of the cat. With a yawn and a streach, Luna looked at her charge. "Unless this is important, leave me alone." Luna turned to spin in a circle before lying down. But, a headline from the print-outs caught her eye. "Gotham city? What do you honestly think you'll find there?"

"Chibi-Usa."

Luna widened one eye thinking the moon rabit had flipped. "What makes you think that Chibi-Usa's there?"

"Because, of Robin. He looks a lot like my Mamo-chan doesn't he? They could almost pass for twins, or even brothers. I mean I might act like I don't care…. But… why else would she sneak half away across the globe? She's looking for her parents and the silver crystal. You've heard her, she wants to go home, but can't until she has that stone."

Usagi please… I think you're loosing it.

…But, again Usagi had stopped listening. Packing a suite case, she grabbed the slumbering, and now startled Luna, and tried to sneak out of the house. She'd never find her sister or Chibi-Usa if she didn't try something.

"Where are we going Usagi?" Luna mumbled having been stuffed in an animal taxi. "Why would I need to be in this thing?"

Usagi only replied with one word. "Gotham."

Luna felt her eyes go wide as Usagi rushed the pair out of the house and to the airport. Pausing behind a wall, Usagi used her phone to turn into a flight attendant. With her pack and Luna in hand, she effortlessly boarded the first plane bound for Gotham city. Luna had been forced to travel with the rest of the pets, but she could deal with that. At least Usagi was smart enough to take her along. Though, she wasn't going to like the tongue lashing she would have to give the first chance she got.

* * *

><p>The plane ride was rather uneventful, save for the fact since she looked like an attendant she actually had to work. Fair trade considering she basically was sneaking out of the country in search of a spoiled brat, that just a few days ago, she couldn't stand. The irony of the situation had her internally laughing, and if it wouldn't have made her look insane, she'd probably be laughing aloud at the thought. How come she gave a damn? But, perhaps it was her duty as sailor Moon? No, she was finally having a normal life… so why? Maybe this trip wouldn't be for nothing. She'd get Chibi-Usa, find out why she took the trouble to track her down… and get back to being plain old Tsukino Usagi who would be grounded for sneaking off.<p>

…yeah right…

Usagi hadn't been in Gotham long when she found herself in front of an idiot drunk driver who thought it might be funny to run a red light. Before Luna could send out any form of warning, the taxi holding her had gone flying only to land rather harshly on the street several yards away, cracking open as it did. But, Luna was still trapped because the crack was on the side, and the carrier had landed on that very same crack. Luna pawed at the cage to get to Usagi who lie prone on the sidewalk about a foot from where she'd been hit.

:::Usagi!::: Luna thought as she too found herself in the path of oncoming traffic. But, while she braced herself for the promised impact, she found herself still in the broken carrier, out of harms way. But, just who decided to take pity on her?


	6. A Realization

Disclaimer standards apply. You should know the drill by now. I don't own Batman or Sailor Moon. I do however own Kayla and the plot.

* * *

><p>An: Let me try and break down the series of events. Chibi-Usa has been in Gotham about a week now, three-four days. Usagi didn't report her missing to her friends until two days after Chibi-Usa ran off. Now travel by plane, you kind of loose a day considering Tokyo is roughly fourteen hours ahead of us. And, since Gotham (in my opinion) is modeled after New York, it can be assumed it's US. Eastern Standard Time there. If not for the purposes of this story, it is. Now, Kayla found Chibi-Usa on her first day, and was in a coma for three fallowing her battle with the four sisters. Which means, by the time Usagi got wind (her complaining it'd been four days) Kayla would've just been out of her coma and in the hospital, which would mean even if she wanted to, Kayla couldn't have contacted Usagi even if she wanted. Now given the rough time frame, Usagi's arrival to the hospital would put her arriving just as Kayla was returning to Wayne manner. If it's still confusing.. just ask, but this helps me try and keep events straight too.

* * *

><p>Warning: Standard warning disclaimers apply. Please see chapter one for full warning disclaimers. You have been warned.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

* * *

><p>Shortly after the family doctor left, Kayla made a call to her friends in Tokyo who brought her up-to-date on the situation with the Dark Moon Clan as well as Usagi's apparent vanishing act. While the elder Moon Princess didn't often jump to conclusions, she couldn't help but groan at the possibility that Usagi had used her head and managed to track Chibi-Usa to Gotham. Now for those who didn't know Usagi as well, they may think that impossible to believe, but Usagi was actually smarter than she acted half of the time. So, when Kayla learned about a Jane doe landing in Gotham General about the time she herself had been discharged, it hadn't been hard to in a sense put two and two together.<p>

"In other news, police are still searching for clues in search for the family of a teenager who arrived in Gotham General just twenty-four hours ago. They have been able to locate any I.D. and the girl is in serious, but stable condition. If you have any information please call crime line, or Commissioner Gordon…" Kayla clicked of the T.v. after hearing the news report for herself. She was pretty sure she knew it was Usagi, but couldn't quite prove it. She rubbed the bridge of her nose before moving to stand on unsteady legs. As much as she didn't want to return to the hospital, she had to confirm for herself, and the sake of her anxious friends, that the teenage woman lying in the hospital was in fact Usagi.

"How are you feeling?" Dick asked seeing her come out of her room. "Remember you promised to take it easy."

"I am, I just…." Kayla started giving him a week smile. "I think I know who the girl is that …"

"Then you should call—"

"I can't do that. Not until I can be certain. Tsukino Usagi is not only fourteen-years-old, but she's the one whom I refer to as Sailor Moon. Given what's happened and my recent inability to contact her as of late, I am not all surprised if she snuck off, decided to act on her own, and find out for herself if Chibi-Usa was in fact here. If my theories prove to be correct, then Chibi-Usa should not exist—yet." Kayla replied trying to give Dick her best glare.

"Alright, we'll go, but if it is you have to tell someone. Her parents have the right to know."

"While I normally wouldn't be so quick to disagree, they don't know of her being sailor moon. I'd have to figure out what to tell them." Kayla fired right back. When it came to arguing, she was very good at it. Her father often joked that she'd argue with God given the chance. And, knowing her she'd find something to complain about regardless of her situation.

However, when Dick picked her up and brought her downstairs, she didn't complain once. She'd never be able to climb stairs without some kind of aid, no matter how well she recovered from this latest battle. "Alfred, mind watching Chibi-Usa while I go back to the hospital with Kayla?"

"Oh my, the young lady isn't… still ill is she?" Alfred inquired looking at Kayla who was now standing, but still shaking slightly.

"No, she thinks she can I.D. the woman who landed in the hospital yesterday." Dick replied. "She has to be real discrete about it."

Alfred gave an understanding nod. "Very well Master Dick." He replied in kind.

Dick nodded, taking Kayla to where he kept his car. Helping her in, he headed for the hospital. Given the hour, he honestly would not have been surprised to find Batman looking around trying to I.D. Usagi himself. The cat, Luna, he'd brought back from the hit-and-run obviously couldn't provide any clues. Though Luna did find herself subject to a complete search of her and her carrier to which she detested. It was complete willpower that kept her from opening her mouth and talking like a normal human might. Not that she didn't complain to Kayla about it when Batman let her escape into the house.

Kayla was silent for the longest time, trying to squash her nerves. She still hated hospitals, but now she had to baby sit Usagi? That wasn't going to be all hat fun, but if she planed on maintaining their secret she'd have to come up with something believable. However, when she felt soft hand on her own, Kayla all but jumped out of her skin. "You know you don't have to do this… I can tell Bruce and he can think of something…" Dick offered noticing the look on Kayla's face and the fact she was silent for the first half of the ride. He had in fact been trying to get to know her, but still wasn't unsure if her silence meant anything.

"Oh, no… I'd rather do it myself." Kayla replied. "There are a few things I'd like to say to her."

"You do know they think she's still in a coma… right?" Dick wasn't sure if Kayla would be able to say much, or anything that would be understood."

"If I know Usagi, well like I think I do… she's faking for as long as she can hold out. I'm betting she hadn't counted on being taken out by that car. Nor, did she expect to be separated from Luna. My guess, she was out, but not long. She's waiting to hear word from Luna that Chibi-Usa's been found… then… instant recovery."

"Luna… is the… cat?" Dick blinked a couple of times before he resumed driving. "If she's a cat, how can she possibly know… or even tell Usagi anything? She wouldn't be allowed near the hospital."

"Exposure to the silver crystal awakened uniquie abilities that allow her to do things and be very sneaky. For instance, she has taken on human form once before. But, since it's not something commonly needed, we aren't certain if she'd need to be exposed again if she wished to resume a human form." Kayla tried to explain. "In all honesty, our world the senshi, everything is completely… complicated. We have our own set of rules and laws, while at the same time we must abade by the rules and laws of whatever country we're in when we're fighting."

Being a crime fighter, Dick could understand that all to well. He and batman had taken the law into their hands more time then he'd care to count, but never pushed the justice system too far. That's why, against his better judgment, the police commissioner continued to allow himself and Batman to rome the streets catching crooks like the Joker, two-face, Poison Ivey and the Riddler just to name a few. He turned into the hospital parking lot, pulling Kayla's wheelchair from the back of the car.

The chair was warn, looked like it had gotten some use, but it was comfortable… it was hers. And, to Kayla that's all she cared about. The doctor had released her the day before under the condition she didn't walk any further then the bathroom without assistance, and that if she was out and about, she required the use of a wheelchair. Kayla simply rolled her eyes at this and agreed. Once again a woman in a white lab coat stating the obvious. But, if it got her out of that hospital bed… she'd agree to almost anything. She just didn't expect to find herself back here again in the span of twenty-four hours. However, either the cosmos played a cruel joke, or Usagi simply had a lot of nerve. Whatever the reason, Usagi would know the full extent of her anger

Kayla tapped her fingers on the well warn arm rest as Dick escorted her through the halls. Taking a few deep breaths, she attempted to ebb away some of her anger not wishing to force Usagi to endure the full weight of her wrath, or Dick for that matter who had been nothing but Kind ever since she'd come into his life… He didn't deserve having to hear it, and while Kayla felt Usagi deserved every last bit of her growing anger, neither did she.

* * *

><p>If Kayla had guessed Usagi had been faking, she would have been right. The brown haired moon rabbit could hear everything going on around her. Had full use of her arms and legs and knew that if she awoke she most likely would be sent home. She barely knew any English, and it would be hard to lie to someone who spoke her tongue fluently. They had an obligation to translate word-for-word spoken to them. And, with her unable to fully understand English, she couldn't be expected to know nor understand what was being spoken on her behalf. Nor, would she be aware if someone spoke badly about her behind her back.<p>

Her thoughts drifted to Luna who had been separated when the car hit. Usagi didn't remember much after impact, nor did she know what happened after Luna fell from her grasp. All she had alerting her she was alive, was a sense that the feline suffered no ill effects save a scare from her ordeal. That however did not tell Usagi much. She had no way of knowing anything of the animal's well-being or whereabouts. All she knew, all she had to go on, were feelings and emotions racing through her system, emotions most of which unpleasant, coming from her. Anger, betrayal depression just to name a few.

For the past few hours, Usagi would crack one eye open and scan her hospital room before quickly closing it again. She'd come this far and wasn't about to ruin her one opportunity to retrieve Chibi-Usa. But, how long could she keep up this game? Someone would eventually catch on and she'd be subject to tests, and eventually discharged where she'd be returned to Japan. What would she tell her parents? If they found out… that would be the end of Sailor Moon. True, she longed for a normal life, but this wasn't how she planned on obtaining one.

* * *

><p>Dick paused outside Usagi's assigned hospital room. His eyes watched as Kayla lowered her hands taking a tighter than needed grip on the handrails of her manual wheelchair. Her fingers flexed as she forced herself to take a couple more calming breaths. "are you sure you're ready to do this?" Dick questioned. "It's not too late to turn back if you wa—"<p>

"No! I have to do this." Kayla looked up at him with fire dancing in the depths if her chocolate pools. They closed a moment before returning to normal. "I'll be alright, I… I need to do this while I still have the nerve. I'm sorry I just let my emotions get the better of me."

Dick gave Kayla a soft smile and moved to open the door for her. Kayla wheeled forward making slow purposeful movements. The doctors had given a nod all leaving to allow the woman her private moment.

Usagi had her eyes half-open as she saw light streaming from the open doorway. But, her heart froze eyes suddenly wide open as she caught sight of the figure looming in her entrance way. She didn't need to see details, she knew the form anywhere.

…Kayla…

And, boy did she look ready to kill. So ready in fact that Usagi found herself taking a shuttering breath preparing for the unavoidable conversation.


	7. Meltdowns and reactions

Disclaimers standards apply; I don't own Batman or Sailor Moon. I do own Kayla and the plot though, so don't sue thanks much.

A/n: Sorry if chapter six turned out to be a little dull. I started out with one idea, but it turned into another. Took longer than I expected to write too. That sometimes happens. Though it did lead to an epic opening for chapter seven. And, no people I haven't forgotten my other work, it's on the back burner for now. Well I don't need nor want a super-long author note so here you go.

Warning: Standard warning disclaimers apply. Please see chapter one for full warning. You have been warned.

Chapter 7

"What in the hell were you thinking? No wait… I can answer that, you weren't. Do you realize the position you've put me in? The trouble you've caused? And, what about your family? That car could've killed you." Kayla spat keeping her voice dangerously low. "You never stop to think of anyone else but yourself. And, I'm sick and tired of it. You may have once been my sister, but we aren't ruled by who we were in the past. I may have the ability to appear to be that princess I once was, but that's only an outer shell. I've changed. I have a life. I have far more important things to do with my life then worry about the likes of you."

Even though she'd expected this, it didn't make the words hurt any less. At the same time, despite the anger fueling them, everything spoken had been the cold hard truth… and Usagi knew it… every bit. She tried to shrink under her covers, but that didn't stop the words from coming. Kayla had a lot to say, and now that she'd been provoked she wouldn't stop until she either ran out of things to say, or she passed out from expending her energy to argue with her. "But, I didn't do this for myself. I did it to protect this planet from that daemon spawn."

Kayla placed a hand on her forehead. "You know if you treated her with some sort of respect, she may have returned it. She's obviously older than the both of us combined, but she has to act like a little kid because she looks like it. And, before you ask… no she didn't tell me where she came from… she didn't have to. Her birth mark said it all, or did you fail to notice something stairing you straight in the face? When it comes to you, I couldn't say I'd be the least bit surprised. You're a smart girl, but you don't use those brains of yours. She's better off with you, your family and the other senshi. Not me. I can't be her mother, I can't pretend her family is here. You shouldn't expect me to fight alone. But, guess what… I did. I nearly laid down my life for you, for her and for what? Only to have you come here and be of no aid to me? Seriously what did you think would happen?"

"I thought I'd find out who Chibi-Usa really was and get rid of her."

"Get rid of her? You can't be seriously being considering that can you? You're basically admitting to murder. Past, future whatever whomever she's still alive, she's still a person… if you take her out… you'd be killing her regardless if she should or should not exist or not. She's here now, she's going to need us… yes I said us! Once you're well you're going to help me like it or not… unless of course you want to be deported. I just have to tell them the truth."

"Deported… no you can't!" Usagi was crying now glaring her sister down. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I won't will I? Do you really want to bet? Is that a risk you really want to take Usagi? Because I can make it happen. The police are looking for anyone who knows you, who can contact your parents. I could do both. In fact I've got someone waiting right outside for me, wanting me to do the very thing."

"But, you'll expose us, yourself included. We wouldn't be sailor senshi anymore. I know I want a normal life, but that's not how I want to go about it."

"You should've thought about that when you came here. Gotham isn't exactly friendly. You could've been killed, raped, you name it… it could have happened. All because you couldn't have been nicer to Chibi-Usa. Yes, I know she wants the silver crystal. And, no I'm not handing it over… nor would I expect you to. I suspect she probably already has a futuristic version of it. Thus the powers and birthmark." Kayla hissed in kind. "Honestly Usagi this is the dumbest stunt you've ever pulled. I'll cover for as long as I can, but you WILL be returning home, mark my words…. You will."

Kayla didn't give Usagi any time to protest. With shaking hands, she exited the moon bunny's hospital room turning to Dick who had been leaning against the wall right outside. "Think Bruce has room for one more?"

"You're not thinking, are you?" Dick looked at her noticing the shaking. One conversation had gotten Kayla so worked up she could hardly sit up straight. He was concerned about her overall health. "Wouldn't it be wiser for her to simply be deported?"

"Yes, that would, but she'd just try again once she's recovered. She's determined to see Chibi-Usa, and I'd rather do it in a safer more controlled environment." Kayla replied. "If Usagi invokes another crying fest, I would rather not have to worry about those sisters loose in a hospital."

Dick nodded in understanding as he led her out of the hospital, but not before leaving Usagi's doctor with her contact information. Kayla used the usual routine, pretend Usagi was her distant relative, and that she'd gotten wrong plane information. It wouldn't have been hard, though getting out seemed to be more difficult. The doctor didn't seem to be buying the 'hospitals are always too cold for my liking', but eventually accepted that not wishing to get into a heated argument over it with her.

By the time Kayla reached the manner, her shaking hadn't subsided any. Dick looked over at her concern etched on his features. The argument between the two had gotten pretty heated, a fact he couldn't ignore. "Kayla…" he whispered turning to lock gazes with her. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." Kayla replied. "She just got me worked up is all." Kayla hadn't been lying, Usagi had been known to on occasion get her pretty upset. So upset in fact she couldn't display much in the way of emotion.

"Lets get you upstairs…" Dick offered as he moved to pick her up from the car. "I'll have Alfred bring you something, and you can lie down and relax."

Kayla made little sound as she allowed Dick to take her back to her room. She had never felt more helpless in her life. Baddly injured from a battle, with possibly more like it to come. On top of that, she had to be real good at lying in order to keep Usagi in Gotham. Something she detested doing. And, what was she thinking even considering it? For all Kayla knew, Usagi may not be in top fighting condition and couldn't take on the four sister's alone. Which meant Kayla would have to do it.

Once Dick sat her down in her bed, he smoothed hair from her face looking down into her eyes. Kayla remained motionless as she tried to ignore the feelings pulsing through her body at that very moment. No longer shaking from the emotional meltdown she started having at the hospital, she found herself transfixed by the man in front of her who had just taken a seat on the edge of her bed.

He knew it only had been a few days since they had met. He knew that he really didn't know her, and she didn't know him. In the back of his mind he shouldn't even be thinking such things, but he found he couldn't stop himself from giving into the overwhelming need to kiss her. To connect with her on some emotional level. Somehow. He knew the risk he was taking, but he could also see the pain… a pain he long to take from her to ease. The emotions drove him on despite the protests coming from the back of his mind. Time seemed to stop as their lips connected.

At first Kayla felt frozen. Had she really felt what she had? Was she being kissed by a man who by all accounts still might as well be a complete stranger…? So why didn't she have any fear? Why did she find herself melting into the kiss, her hands snaking around his neck to draw him closer to her. To deepen the kiss on her end. Simple. It felt natural, it felt right and she too had desires she longed to give into. An overwhelming need to feel loved. To feel she was not alone. Dick had given all that to her and more.

She parted her lips, a moan escaping as her tongue found itself at war with his. Her body felt on fire, her heart almost ready to burst from her chest. She leaned into her pillows taking him down with her. Her hands slowly going up and down his back as their kiss continued. She could feel a growing heat in-between her legs as pleasure took over her entire being. Nothing else mattered at that very moment.

Dick cradled her in his arms as he lie on top of her. He could feel his body reacting to her, his heart pounding as he pressed his hips against hers grinding slightly. He fought with himself to stay rational, one he was losing rather quickly as the growing tent in his pants made itself known. He could feel it pressing against her, and her gasp and slight break from their kiss told him she felt it too. His hand ventured down her side, coming to rest over her left breast. Slowly, he begun to massage it through her clothes while he watched her face.

The fire in her body begun to grow. Pleasure causing little shivers to run up and down her spine. Her breaths became quick and labored as a wetness formed in her womanhood demanding a release. Panting and gasping, she pressed herself against him, a silent command for him to continue. Their kisses became more frequent, more heated, as his grinding became faster and slightly harder. "Kayla.." he breathed pressing himself into her once more.

All logic and rational thought seemed to leave them both in that very moment. Neither thinking of what could be, all that existed was, what was. Their tongues danced each trying to gain the upper hand of the other, while their hips matched other in strength and speed. Pleasure became their constant, each aching for that release.

Finally after what felt like hours, but in reality was only minutes, the long awaited release came for them both. Sweat covered their still-clothed bodies as their climaxes hit almost simultaneously. As the emotional high started to die down, rational thought soon returned to dick. His hand traced down her face as he moved himself to lie beside of her. A moment of guilt washed over him as the realization of what he'd just done hit him. However, one look into her smiling and exhausted face, gave him the strength he needed to see she was just as much into him as he was to her. She had every opportunity to stop him, but she didn't. And, had she'd resisted he would not have pushed her any further. What occurred later on, now that he'd have to deal with, but for now he was simply content brushing hair from her sweat-covered face and taking a moment to lie beside her.

Chibi-Usa would never admit it out loud, but she and her future mother, Tsukino Usagi, were more alike then anything. In fact, a majority of her bad habits came from living with the girl both in past and future. One of which would be spying on others so much so that she often had been considered a stalker. So, when word reached her ears that Kayla had returned home from a second trip to Gotham General, the pink-haired child just had to investigate. However, she found herself slightly taken aback by what she saw.

Chibi-Usa had planned on entering the older girl's room without invitation, just like she'd done with other members of the Tsukino family. However, hearing something from within, she froze in her tracks. While she often disregarded authority, much like Usagi, she knew where to draw the line. Kayla had been wrapped in bandages so the pink-haired girl did not wish to walk in on a changing. Cracking the door a jar, her eyes went wide at what she saw. Dick rolled over planting a lingering kiss upon Kayla's lips before deciding he needed a shower and fresh change of clothes.

"It's been a long morning, why don't you try to get some sleep." Dick suggested pulling himself away from her. "I'll be back to check on you in a few hours. If you need help, don't be afraid to call."

Kayla mentally rolled her eyes at that, glad to get some strength back. Though she gave him a silent nod of her own along with a soft smile. "Thanks…" a yawn escaped her lips, "I'll be sure to remember that."

Dick gave her a small peck before leaving.

Hearing Dick heading for the door, Chibi-Usa quickly shut it and ran. The first rule of spying of course, never get caught. With this thought in mind, Chibi-Usa did what she often did—pretend to be the cute little girl who was loved and adored. However, seeing Dick she couldn't help herself. "I knew it… I just knew it…"


End file.
